


Never Leave My Side

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Hamilton receives some bad news and Eliza has to break it to him.





	Never Leave My Side

Eliza came inside with a letter. 

"Alexander?" 

He looked up from the table he was writing on. 

"What's up, Eliza?" 

Her face fell at his enthusiasm. She felt bad that she had to be the one to give him the letter. 

"It's a letter from South Carolina." 

He took it and set it aside. 

"It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later." 

She just shook her head. 

"No, it's not." 

He looked up confused. 

"Read it to me, please." 

She held back tears as she read... 

"On Tuesday the 27th, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried here until his family can send for his remains..." 

Alex stared at the wall, his eyes tearing up. 

"No..." 

She resumed reading. 

"As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters." 

Alexander looked down at his paper, tears staining the page. 

"No...John..." 

Eliza put her hand on his shoulder trying to be stong for him. 

"Alexander, are you alright?" 

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood up. 

"I have so much work to do." 

He took his papers and pen and locked himself in his office. He sat down in his chair and hid in his knees, sobbing softly. 

"John...why you...not you...I can't lose you." 

He threw his pen at the wall in anger and sadness. 

"Fuck the British!" 

He stayed silently crying in his office for what felt like hours, until he heard a knock on his door. 

"Eliza I just want to be-" 

"Alex, come here. Someone's here to see you." 

He wiped his nose on some tissues and opened the door. Washington pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm so sorry, son." 

Alex hid in his chest so crushed. 

"I'm not your-" 

He immediately broke down again before he could finish his own sentence. Washington just held him. 

"I can't believe he's gone...we went through so much together. We were a team." 

He fell to the floor in a sobbing mess. 

"My dear Laurens..." 

John Laurens walked in and leaned his arm on the wall, teary eyed as well and smirked. 

"You called?" 

Alex stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what was happening. He snapped out of it and tackled him, crying harder than ever. 

"Laurens you bastard! How dare you scare me like that!" 

John hugged him tightly, tears running down his face too. 

"I wasn't the one who wrote the letter, it's not my fault!" 

Alex grabbed his face and kissed him. 

"I'm never letting you leave my sight again!" 

Laurens grinned, wiping his eyes with his shirt. 

"I wasn't going to let a bullet take me away from you, dear Alexander. Especially after all we've been through." 

Alex helped him up and hugged him tightly again. Washington, Eliza, and Lafayette joined the hug too. 

"We're all so glad to have you here safe, John." 

Alex pressed his forehead against his. 

"Especially me." 

Laurens wiped the rest of the tears from Hamilton's face. 

"I love you, Alexander Hamilton." 

Alex smiled at him and kept him close. 

"I love you too, John Laurens. Don't you ever fucking forget that."


End file.
